


Rocky Road

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [154]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Can I help you?”Jack looked up to see a young woman standing on the other side of counter and the first thought he had was that she was pretty.Very pretty.





	Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Rocky Road Day’ (2 June).

Jack kept a firm hand on Charlie’s shoulder as they entered the ice-cream shop. Out of habit, he cast a quick glance around to find a couple of families sitting in the booths at the far side of the shop, and a small group of students in another.

“Okay, kiddo,” he said as he guided him towards the counter. “What are we going to try this evening?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Jack let his gaze fall to Charlie and he couldn’t help but smile as his son stared wide-eyed at the selection of ice creams on display, his hands splayed across the screen and his nose virtually pressed against the surface of the glass as well.

“Can I help you?”

Jack looked up to see a young woman standing on the other side of counter and the first thought he had was that she was pretty. _Very pretty._

“Uh,” he tried, then grimaced at how pathetic he sounded, so he turned his attention back to his little boy. “Charlie, you ready to order?”

When he still didn’t answer, Jack heard the woman chuckle softly and he gave her a half-smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she smiled before she made her way around the counter. “There’s a lot to choose from,” she said as she crouched down beside Charlie. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Strawberry.”

“That’s my favorite too,” she smiled, “so I always make sure there’s lots of it around, but if you want to try something different – and just as tasty – today we have cotton candy.”

Suddenly, Charlie turned towards her and grinned. “I want to try that one!”

“Alright,” she said as she got to her feet and made her way behind the counter again, still smiling. “That was easy. What about you?” She asked, turning her attention to Jack.

“Are you the owner?”

“I am indeed,” she replied, her smile widening as she proudly glanced around.

“Then what do you recommend?”

She considered him for a moment before she answered. “You look like a rocky road kind of guy.”

Despite wanting to remain nonchalant, Jack smirked. “You’re good at this.”

She laughed and Jack noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, as she looked away. “I’ll be right back.”

His gaze followed her as she moved to the far end of the counter to get their ice creams. Then, unwittingly, he found himself following her.

“So, you’re new here?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, not meeting his eye. “I moved to the Springs about six weeks ago, and opened up the store four weeks ago yesterday.”

“How are you finding life in the Springs?”

“It’s quiet,” she said, “but in a good way. Washington… it was just too much, you know?”

“Yeah,” he nodded absently. “I have to say I’m surprised though.”

At this, she finally looked at him. “What?”

“I didn’t think there'd be a rush for ice cream in Colorado Springs."

“You’d be surprised,” she laughed. “Some of the officers over at Cheyenne Mountain are already turning out to be my best customers.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Something in his expression must sneak through, because she studied him curiously for a moment before she went back to the ice cream. “Do you know someone that works there?”

“Probably,” he sighed. “I work there.”

“Oh. So, you’re military?”

“Colonel Jack O’Neill,” he nodded, then without thinking, reached a hand out over the counter.

“Well, Jack,” she said as she accepted his handshake and he tried not to focus on how the combination of his name leaving her lips and the smile she gave him filled him with a warmth he’d long since forgotten about. “I’m Sam.”

“So, Sam, these customers of yours,” he said and hoped he sounded casual, “would one of them be called Murray?”

Her laugh told him everything he needed to know and he shook his head. “Let me guess – he was with a guy named Daniel.”

“He was indeed.”

“Sneaky bastards,” he muttered under his breath.

“How do you know them?”

“We’re on the same team,” he offered and at Sam’s questioning look, he shrugged. “It’s a unique set-up over at Cheyenne.”

“I see.”

She gestured to her right and Jack, again, followed. He stopped opposite her as she set two tubs of ice cream onto the counter top.

“One cotton candy and one rocky road.”

“Thanks. What do I owe you?”

“This one’s on me.”

“I can’t –”

“It’s fine,” she said, waving off his protest. “But when you see Daniel… tell him that he owes me one.”

He wanted to ask her exactly what she meant by her statement, but then he caught the appreciative look in her eye as she smiled at him. He didn’t know what kind of deal Sam had in mind, but if it meant he got to know her better, he was going to make damn sure that his friend lived up to his end of the bargain.


End file.
